monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * The ghoulfriends - The franchise's main crew, consisting of the seven most featured characters, both fiction-wise and doll-wise. These seven also often interact closely within the fiction. * Monster High students - The Monster High student body minus the ghoulfriends, which makes up most of the primary cast of Monster High. This section includes former backgrounders and semi-backgrounders, as well as characters exclusive to the ''Ghoulfriends'' book series. * Other students - Characters who attend high school, but who do not attend Monster High. Most of these characters only appear once in the fiction, but the section also contains students who have not been confirmed to attend Monster High yet or who have left Monster High. On top of that, the section includes characters exclusive to the ''Monster High'' book series. * Former students - This section comprises the characters who are past high school, but aren't exactly adults yet. It does not matter whether they are former Monster High students or former students of another school for them to be included in this section. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. The ghoulfriends Abbey Bominable CGI art - FCA Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - DT Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - GNO Clawdeen.PNG SKRM file - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Profile art - New Scaremester Clawdeen.PNG 13 Wishes Clawdeen.PNG Road to Monster Mashionals - skeptical Clawdeen.jpg Road to Monster Mashionals - enraged Clawdeen.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - gorgeous Clawdeen.jpg Falling Spirits - Clawdeen full moon.jpg Profile art - IHF Clawdeen.png Profile art - KSII Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - MS Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - SCoF Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg ClawdeenMusicFestival.png Fur Will Fly - Heath vs Clawdeen.jpg Fur Will Fly - Clawdeen howls.jpg A Scare of a Dare - Clawdeen's room.jpg Talon Show - Clawdeen howls.jpg Copy Canine - nervous Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - SC Clawdeen.PNG Monster High Clawdeen art.JPG Clawdeen FNF.jpg Stardoll - Old Clawdeen.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 Clawdeen.jpg RollerMazeClawdeen.JPG Scaris City of Frights - cover Clawdeen booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0102 Clawdeen booklet.jpg Icon - Clawdeen Wolf SCoF.jpg Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Draculaura Frankie Stein Ghoulia Yelps Lagoona Blue Monster High students Andy Beast Avea Trotter Bonita Femur Bram Devein Brocko Catrine DeMew Catty Noir Clawd Wolf Cy Clops Deuce Gorgon Don of the Dead Dougey Eyera Facebook student The ''Monster High'' Facebook account is hosted by a mysterious student of Monster High, strongly suggested to be a girl. Very little is known about her, but she is good friends with most of the other students. It is also known that the Facebook student's parents for the longest time didn't allow her to have a pet. When on October 6, 2010, she finally was allowed to have one, she let the Facebook visitors decide and ended up with a pink male mini-dragon. Gigi Grant Gillington "Gil" Webber Gingerbread boy Gory Fangtell Heath Burns Henry Hunchback Henry Hunchback is a boy with a severe hunchback, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He's a cheery, excitable guy who is a great fan and admirer of Coach Igor. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Holt Hyde Hoodude Voodoo Howleen Wolf Invisi Billy Iris Clops Jackson Jekyll Jane Boolittle Jinafire Long Johnny Spirit Kipling Lothar Manny Taur Meowlody Neighthan Rot Operetta The Perfect Guy Purrsephone Ricky Rider Robecca Steam Rochelle Goyle Romulus Rose and Blanche Van Sangre Rose and Blanche are twin vampires from Romania, who are new students staying at Monster High dormitories. As they are Romani vampires, they insist on sleeping in the same place no more than three nights, often sneaking into other students' rooms to sleep. They get offended if people call them identical, as they insist one twin has shinier hair than the other. They appear in the book series ''Ghoulfriends. Scarah Screams Simon Clops Sirena Von Boo Skelita Calaveras Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Spectra Vondergeist Teala Teala is a troll who lives under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Three Headed Freddie Three Headed Freddie is a boy with three heads, and one of the new students staying at Monster High's dormitories. He has a habit of blurting out his thoughts unexpectedly. Each of his heads speak at the same time, but each one speaks in a different language. He even reads multiple versions of the daily newspaper in different languages. He appears in the book series Ghoulfriends. Toralei Stripe Twyla Venus McFlytrap Wydowna Spider Other students Bekka Madden 'Bekka Madden' is the main antagonist on the [[Monster High (book series)|''Monster High book series]]. A generally mean, self-absorbed teenage student, she is very discriminate of all monsters, and holds a grudge against Frankie Stein for being affectionate toward her boyfriend Brett Redding. Billy Phaidin Boo-Lu Cerone Brett Redding Brett Redding is a character from the ''Monster High'' book series. He is introduced as Bekka Madden's boyfriend, but eventually ends up dating Frankie instead. He is one of the first students of Merston High to befriend the monster students, and helps Frankie and Melody in their quest to make the monsters accepted. C.A. Cupid Candace Carver Candace Carver is Melody's confident older sister. Though her constant optimism irritates Melody, her advice is, more often than not, extremely useful. A huge flirt herself, Candace rarely keeps a relationship and looks at dating as more of a game than anything. She is one Billy Phaidin's best friends and gave him the idea of visibility. Chad Clair Fawn Garrott DuRoque Gary Goons Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Haylee Haylee is introduced as Bekka Madden's best friend , though it turns out she was once tricked into being Bekka's personal servant. Honey Swamp Lilith Van Hellscream Melody Carver Rocco Thad Valentine Viperine Gorgon Whisp Former students Casta Fierce Clawdia Wolf Elissabat Nefera de Nile Category:Characters